Make Me Forget
by beachgal607
Summary: When Randy is interested in Stacy, will Stacy be able to get over her past and open up to him?
1. Chapter 1: Are You Asking Me Out

Ch 1

Authors Note: I thought I would try something different for this fic, so let me know what you think. It'll get much more interesting in the upcoming chapter, trust me.

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So, before the tapings tomorrow, we're still on for the shopping trip right?" Trish Stratus asked her friend as she sipped on an iced mocha.

"Of course we are! I've been looking forward to this for weeks!" Stacy Keibler replied as she drank her own starbucks beverage.

"Good! I am so excited!" Trish giggled.

"Like Ohmigosh! I just found the _cutest_ pair of shoes, and I just _had _to have them!" Randy Orton said in a very feminine voice.

"Shut up Orton!" Trish said as she playfully swatted him with her free hand.

"So what are you two ladies up to today?" Randy asked as he slung his arms around the two blonde divas.

"Nothing really, we were just hanging around. You know, the normal." Stacy said as she looked at Randy.

"Excuse me for a second guys, I'm getting a call." Trish said as she looked into her purse and pulled out her phone. She started to turn the corner.

"It's John, I know that ringtone." Stacy said with a bit of a laugh. Trish turned around and stuck her tongue out at Stacy before Trish turned the corner.

"So Stacy, there was something that I wanted to ask you." Randy said as he removed his arm from around Stacy's neck and turned so he could face her.

"Wait, let me guess, you wanted to know where you could get the best deal on some Versace purses, right Mr. 'I just found the _cutest _pair of shoes!'?" Stacy asked jokingly.

"How did you know!" Randy asked in mock shock.

"It's just a talent I have." Stacy said with a giggle.

"Well if your talent was a bit better, you would have known that I was going to see what you were doing for dinner, say tomorrow night?" Randy said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Stacy asked.

"So what if I am?" Randy said with a smirk.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Stace! That was a great match out there tonight!" Andrew Martin, better known as Test, said as he caught up with the tall blonde._

"_Thanks, Trish really helped out a lot." Stacy responded._

"_How's about I take you out for a little victory celebration later tonight?" Andrew asked as he took one of Stacy's hand in his own._

"_But I didn't win." Stacy said with a hint of a smile._

"_Does that matter?" Andrew asked with a smirk._

"_Alright, let me go ask Trish if she wants to come." Stacy said._

"_I was actually hoping it would just be you and me." Andrew responded ._

"_Like a date?" Stacy asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_If you want to call it that." He replied._

"_Well I guess I can pencil you in." Stacy said._

"_Alright, I'll pick you up in a half hour then." Andrew said as he let go of her hand._

"_K, I'll see you then." Stacy said. Andrew leaned down and gently kissed her forehead._

"_Yeah, I'll see you then." Andrew said with a smile as he turned and walked away._

**End Flashback**

"You're not going to make me eat at some weird Chinese place are you?" Stacy asked.

"Not if you don't want to." Randy said.

"Alright, sounds good then." Stacy said with a smile.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 8, and you better dress nice Keibler!" Randy said as Trish started to come back and he started to walk away.

"Don't you worry about me Orton!" Stacy called out as Randy turned the corner and was out of site.

"What was that all about?" Trish asked confused as she walked back over to her friend.

"Randy Orton just asked me out." Stacy said with a smile.

"Like on a date?" Trish responded.

"Yep." Stacy said.

"Stace, I'm so happy for you!" Trish exclaimed as she hugged her friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Sure About This

Ch 2

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I never expected this many people to enjoy this story so far! Sorry for the slow updates people, I'll try to get better at updating sooner!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So how does this look?" Stacy asked Trish after she stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in tight hip hugger jeans with a screen print tee shirt with an MTV logo on it. Her hair was down and she had on just a hint of makeup.

"I think you look great." Trish said as she looked at Stacy. "I bet Randy with really like it." She said as she applied a layer of lip gloss to her lips.

"Thanks!" Stacy said as there was a knock on the door.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Trish asked her friend with concern.

"I need to move on, and I think this is a good way to start." Stacy said with a slight smile as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Randy said as the door was opened. "You are looking fine tonight." He said with a smile.

"Hey, thanks." Stacy said as she began to blush. "So where are we headed to tonight?" She asked.

"It's this place called Lucky's. It's a restaurant and a big arcade all in one." Randy replied as he was still eyeing Stacy.

"Sounds like fun." Stacy said with a smile. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yep, if you are." Randy responded with a smile.

"Ok, Trish, I'll see you later!" Stacy said as she grabbed her purse off the small table next to the door.

"Ok, you two take your time. John's coming over, so you know what that means." Trish said with a smirk.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll be sure to keep Stacy out for an extra long time then." Randy said with a wink. Stacy stuck her tongue out at Trish. "Later Trish!" Randy said as he took Stacy's hand and closed the door behind them.

**Flashback**

"_Should I wear this" Stacy asked as she help up a shirt to herself, "or this one?" she asked as she held up another shirt._

"_I like the blue one." Trish replied with a smile._

"_I think I do too." Stacy replied as she tossed the first shirt to the side. "So what do you think we are going to do?"_

"_How am I supposed to know? I can't read minds or anything." Trish said with a smile._

"_He's pretty cute, right?" Stacy asked as she walked out of the bathroom with the new shirt on._

"_If you like blonde muscle-heads then he's not that bad." Trish answered as she flipped through a magazine._

"_Shut up!" Stacy replied with a giggle as she picked up a pillow from her bed and threw it at her friend. There was a knocking at the door._

"_That must be him." Trish said as she looked up from her magazine and over at the tall blonde. "Don't stay out too late!"_

"_I'll try not to mom." Stacy said with a smirk "I'll see you later Trish!" She said as she walked out of the door._

"_So are you ready for the victory celebration?" Andrew asked._

"_As ready as I'll ever be." Stacy said with a smile._

**End Flashback**

"Are you looking forward to getting your butt kicked in some pinball?" Randy asked as he put an arm around Stacy's waist. At first she stiffened up to his touch but gradually relaxed, which Randy was happy about.

"You may be talking now, but you just wait until you see my name on the high score list: Stacy replied with a smile.

"Pssh" Randy said as the two got into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3: You Perv

Ch 3

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, they really keep me going! Keep them up. And don't worry, the story is going to be getting much more interesting, very soon.

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So how many tickets do we have?" Stacy asked as she looked at the tickets in her hand and back up at the prizes behind the counter.

"I'm not sure. Excuse me, umm..." Randy squinted to see the nametag on the guy's shirt who was standing behind the counter "Greg, do you think you could count up these tickets for us?"

"Uh, sure one minute." Greg said as he took the tickets from Randy and Stacy and fed them through a machine. A receipt printed out which he grabbed and handed to Randy "You have 650 tickets."

"Thanks" Randy said "What do you want?" He asked Stacy.

"Hmm, what about that?" Stacy asked as she pointed to a stuffed tiger.

"What would you do with that?" Randy asked with a chuckle. "How 'bout those handcuffs?" Randy asked as he put his arm around Stacy's waist and put on his trademark smirk.

"You perv!" Stacy said with a giggle as she playfully whacked Randy with one of her hands. "What about that?" Stacy asked as she pointed to a disposable camera.

"You want a camera?" Randy asked as he looked at the tall blonde.

"See, me and Trish like to do this sometimes. We go out and buy a disposable camera. Then we use it up as fast as we can with pictures of us doing weird things. Then we take it to a one hour photo place and get them developed." Stacy replied.

"Weird things?" Randy asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah like us trying on crazy outfits at the mall, or in weird poses, and eating weird things." Stacy said with a smile.

"Hey Greg, we'll take a camera." Randy said to the worker as he handed Greg his ticket receipt. Greg then reached down behind the counter and pulled out a yellow disposable camera.

"Knock yourself out." Greg said as he handed Randy the camera.

"Thanks." Randy said as he took the camera and quickly turned it so it faced Stacy and snapped a picture of her before she could say anything.

"Hey, not fair!" Stacy said with a giggle.

"Too bad." Randy said with a smirk. He took her hand and they started to walk out of Lucky's to use up their camera.

**Flashback**

"_So, tell me about yourself." Andrew said as he took a hold of one of Stacy_'_s hands as they sat at a table in Applebee's as they waited for their food._

"_Well, I have one younger sister, Kate and an older brother, Michael. I grew up in Baltimore, lived there basically al my life until wrestling came along. My favorite kind of music is rock, I love comedies, and my favorite thing to do is shopping." Stacy answered with a smile. "What about you?"_

"_Well, let's see here." Andrew said with a chuckle "I have two younger brothers, Jack and Charlie. My parents got divorced when I was 11, my Dad got remarried, my Mom is still single. We moved around all over the place when we were growing up. I love all kinds of music, from Bob Marley to Eminem. My favorite kind of movie is horror, and my favorite thing to do is watch football." He replied with a smile as the waiter came back with their food. While they ate they made some small talk to keep things going. _

"_Stace, can I let you in on a little bit of a secret?" Andrew asked after they were done eating._

"_Sure you can." Stacy replied as she unknowingly batted her eyelashes._

"_I like you, a lot." Andrew said as he placed his hand over hers._

"_I like you too." Stacy said with a smile as she laced her fingers with his._

**End Flashback **

"So are they ready yet?" Randy asked the worker at the pharmacy.

"They will be in about five minutes." The man responded as he looked at the machine as it was spitting out photographs.

"Some one hour photo place this is." Randy said under his breath. Stacy giggled.

"Let's go look at the magazines while we are waiting." She said as she walked over to the magazines with Randy in tow.

"Hah, look at this one." Randy said as he held up a magazine with Brad Pitt on the cover, talking about the latest scandal that he was involved in.

"Ooh, look at this one!" Stacy said as she held up a magazine with Britney Spears on the cover.

"I can't stand her!" Randy said. "Hmm, I think I like this one the best." He said as he held up the latest WWE magazine with Stacy on the cover.

"Sir, your pictures are ready." The man said as held up the envelope with the pictures in it.

"Let's go." Randy said as he took Stacy's hand and walked up to the front.

"$10 please." The man said as he put the pictures on the counter.

"Here" Randy said as he placed a $20 dollar bill on the counter and picked up the envelope with the photos in it. "Keep the change." He said as he took Stacy's hand and walked out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4: One Thing

Ch 4

Authors Note: Sorry! I would have had this up last night, but I got caught up with Dancing With the Stars. I cannot believe that Stacy came in 3rd! She SO got screwed. LOL Anyways, thanks for the reviews, it always surprises me how many of you guys like this story.

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So it looks like somebody had a good time last night." Trish said with a smile as she picked at the half eaten pancake on her plate.

"I actually had a great time." Stacy said after she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Care to delve into some details?" Trish asked with a sly smile on her face.

"We just had the greatest time, and here, look at these pictures." Stacy said as she rummaged through her purse to find her copies of the prints. She pulled them out and handed them over to Trish who flipped through them.

"Aw, these are all really cute Stace." Trish said as she looked at the last one and set them back down on the table.

"Thanks." Stacy said with a smile as the waitress came by their table and took their plates.

"So it seems like everything is going really good between you two." Trish said.

"Yeah, well there is one thing..." Stacy trailed off as she looked down at the cleared off table.

"What?" Trish asked with concern.

"Trish, you're the only one...the only one besides Stephanie who knows. I just can't forget what happened..." Stacy said quietly.

"Aw, Stace, I know it's hard for you." Trish responded as she set her hand over Stacy's. Stacy looked back up at Trish with tears filling her eyes. "But that's in the past now. You have to think about the future."

"I know." Stacy said with a sniffle.

"Come on, why don't we get out of here?" Trish asked.

"Ok" Stacy said as she got up and dusted off her shirt.

**Flashback**

"_So are you ready?" Andrew asked from his spot on the bed._

"_Just give me five more minutes, ok?" Stacy responded from the bedroom as she was finishing up her makeup._

"_Women..." Andrew muttered under his breath. He picked up the controller for the TV and started to flip through the channels._

"_Alright, how do I look?" Stacy asked as she stepped out the bathroom. She was wearing a low cut baby blue dress that went down to just above her knees, she had on simple black high heeled shoes and she had curled her hair._

"_Stace, you know that you always look absolutely amazing." Andrew said as he got up from the couch, turned off the TV and walked over to where Stacy was standing._

"_Thanks." Stacy said with a giggle as she was looking at herself in the mirror. Andrew put his arms around her wait and rested his chin on her shoulder._

"_Let me just grab my purse and we can go." Stacy said as she looked at Andrew in the mirror._

"_Stacy?" He asked as he still held onto her._

"_Hmm?" She asked as she looked at him._

"_I love you." He replied._

"_I love you too." Stacy said with a smile as he turned her around and kissed her._

**End Flashback**

"Well, look who it is." Trish said with a smile as she and Stacy reached the front door of the diner they were eating at.

"Hey, T. What's going down?" John Cena asked girlfriend.

"Nothing really, me and Stace were just gunna get out of here." Trish replied with a smile as she hugged John. Randy walked up behind them.

"Hey Stacy." Randy said with a smile. "Are you two leaving?"

"Yeah." Stacy said with a bit of a smile as she went over to Randy and hugged him.

"Darn it." Randy said.

"What?" Stacy asked as she took a step back.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just hoping that I was going to be able to eat with you this morning." Randy said as he took Stacy's hand.

"Oh, well, sucks to be you then." Stacy said as she stuck her tongue out at Randy.

"You ready to go Stacy?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, we'll see you two later." Stacy said with a smile as she and Trish walked out of the door.

"Bye." John and Randy said as the girls waved at them.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Ch 5

Authors Note: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! Somebody seriously needs to get on my butt about this and keep pestering me about it until I update. SERIOUSLY! Someone IM me or something (my screen name is nmbr1peep). LOL Anyways, I love you guys for loving this fic! Keep up those reviews!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Ugh, I gotta do the wash." Stacy said to herself. She was at her home in Baltimore for her days off. She slumped down on the couch to rest for a minute before she had to get up to get her clothes to wash. Suddenly, there was a knocking at her door.

"Who the heck could that be?" Stacy said to herself as she got up off of the couch. "I'll be right there!" She called out as she walked to her front door. She opened the door and revealed a certain Legend Killer.

"Surprise." Randy said with a smile as he saw a baffled Stacy Keibler standing in front of him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Stacy asked, somewhat shocked.

"I had an appearance to do around here earlier so I thought I'd stop by." Randy said. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Stacy said, becoming a bit flushed. She stepped aside to let Randy in and gave him a quick hug.

"It's alright." Randy replied with a chuckle. "So what are you doing today Miss. Keibler?"

"Well I was just gunna do some chores. Laundry and stuff, you know? Do you want something to drink or anything?" Stacy asked as she and Randy walked into the living room. Stacy sat down on a couch and left room for Randy.

"Naw, I'm fine." Randy said as he sat down next to Stacy. "So, I was wondering-" He asked as he put his arm around her "-if you would care to join me for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to." Stacy said with a smile as Randy leaned over and kissed her passionately.

**Flashback**

"_Andrew, dinner is ready!" Stacy called up the stairs of the house they shared together._

"_I'll be there in a minute." He replied. About five minutes later he came down the stairs. Stacy was already situated at the dining room table nibbling at some food._

"_Tell me what you think of it, it's a new recipe." She said as he came down and sat at the table across from her. Andrew took a bite of his food._

"_Did you burn it?" He asked, annoyed._

"_I guess I might have a little bit, but it shouldn't be that bad." Stacy said apologetically._

"_Are you expecting me to eat burned food?" He asked her incredulously._

"_Well excuse me. If you don't want to eat the food that I just spent two hours making, then go ahead, don't eat it." Stacy said as she looked up from her plate and over at him._

"_I'm not going to." Andrew said as he stood up and threw his plate against the wall which shattered immediately. Stacy stood up._

"_What was that for?" She asked him._

"_To show you not to do that again." He said as he walked to the front door and left. _

**End Flashback**

"So did you just want to stay here until we leave?" Stacy asked Randy.

"I should get back to the hotel room, I don't want to impose on you or anything." Randy insisted.

"Really, it's no problem." Stacy said as she put a hand on his knee.

"Alright, if you insist." Randy said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go put a load of clothes in. The remote for the TV is right here-" She said as she handed him the remote. "-and help yourself to anything in the fridge."

"Thanks Stace, I appreciate it." Randy said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Yeah I'm Sure

Ch6

Authors Note: I think most people will enjoy this chapter and the next couple ones, so let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So he just showed up at your house?" Trish asked as she and Stacy sat in the catering room together as Smackdown was going on.

"Yeah, we had a great time together." Stacy said with a smile.

"Stace, I'm really happy for you. You really deserve a guy like Randy after what happened." Trish said.

"Thanks, I think I'm gunna go check up on him though, that match he had with Benoit was brutal." Stacy said as she got up from the table that she and Trish were sitting at.

"Alright, I'll see you later. You know where to find me if you need me." Trish said with a wink as she walked off. Stacy walked down the hall and reached the door that was labeled "Randy Orton's Locker Room." She knocked quickly and then stepped inside.

"Hey" Stacy said as she looked at Randy who had his head in his hands and he still hadn't changed out of his ring attire.

"Hey" Randy said coldly.

"I was wondering if you still wanted to go out tonight with Trish and John..." Stacy trailed off.

"Look Stace, I'm not really in the mood for that right now." Randy said as he looked at Stacy.

"Are you sure?" Stacy asked as she walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. He quickly jerked his arm away and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm sure Stacy." Randy said as he stood up and glared at Stacy. Tears formed in Stacy's eyes and she ran out of the room.

**Flashback**

"_Andrew you did great out there!" Stacy said as Andrew walked into the dressing room that they shared together and slammed the door close._

"_Stacy, did you see the same match I did? That asshole totally botched the hurricanrana and he barely sold that clothesline!" Andrew said as rage filled his eyes._

"_I didn't notice." Stacy said as she walked over to him for a hug in the hopes of cheering him up._

"_Yeah, you never did notice Stace. That's why they never put you out there 'cuz you screw things up just like he did." Andrew said._

"_Well I'm sorry if I'm not as perfect as you are. I'm sorry if I can't meet your standards on matches. I'm sorry I've never gotten as much training as girls like Trish or Victoria, but I still go out there and try my best." Stacy said defiantly._

"_Did you just give me some attitude?" Andrew asked as he took a step towards Stacy._

"_Look, Andrew. I don't think that things are really working out for us anymore. I think it's time we ended-" Stacy said before Andrew's hand made contact with Stacy's face and she was knocked to the ground._

"_You are not breaking up with me. You know why? Because you need me. That's right. You need me. Stace, if you left me who else would love you? Huh? No one." Andrew said as he walked over to the bathroom in his locker room to take a shower._

**End Flashback**

Stacy ran through the hallways and reached the Diva's locker room. She quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Stacy honey, what's wrong?" John Cena asked as he saw the tall blonde enter the room with tears pouring down her eyes.

"Is...is Trish here?" Stacy sniffled.

"I'll go get her for you." John said as he got up from the couch and left the room. Stacy sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. A few minutes later the door opened and Trish appeared.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" Trish asked as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Stacy.

"I was in Randy's room..." Stacy got out before she started to sob again.

"Aw, Stacy come here." Trish said as she pulled Stacy into a hug. "Did Randy do something? Do you want John to go beat him up for you?"

"No." Stacy said through sniffles.

"Well what is it then?" Trish asked with concern filled eyes.

"Trish, I'm just so scared. I can't forget, I can't forget what he did to me..." Stacy said as she looked down at her hands. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Trish asked.

"It's me, Randy." Randy said through the door. "Can I come in?" Worry flooded Stacy's eyes as she looked at Trish.

"Stacy, nothing is going to happen." Trish said as she pulled Stacy into another quick hug. "You want things to work with him don't you?" Stacy nodded in response. "Well then you're going to have to tell him."


	7. Chapter 7: No Way Around This

Ch 7

Authors Note: I love you all to death for reviewing! Keep those up!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Please, just let me in." Randy said impatiently through the door.

"Trish...I can't..." Stacy said as tears filled her eyes once again.

"Stace, you're going to have to. There's no way around it." Trish said as she soothingly rubbed Stacy's back. "But if you don't want to tell him right now, I understand. Why don't I go and talk to him for a few minutes and I'll be right back, ok?"

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Stacy asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course not hun." Trish said as she got up from the couch and headed towards the door. "I'll be right back."

"Ok..." Stacy sniffled as Trish left her alone in the room.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Stace! I never get to see you anymore! You're always with Andrew now." Trish said as she met up with the tall blonde diva in the hallway of the arena._

"_Yeah, I guess I am..." Stacy trailed off._

"_Is everything alright?" Trish asked. Stacy's hand unconsciously swept across the face where Andrew had hit her the day before._

"_Yeah..." Stacy said as she looked to the ground._

"_Stacy...what is that from?" Trish asked as she noticed the bruise on the side of Stacy's face._

"_Nothing...I um...got it when I was training with Vicky the other day..." Stacy said as she looked at the wall and then back at Trish._

"_No you didn't, I was there with you remember?" Trish asked._

"_Oh, uh, yeah..." Stacy replied._

"_He didn't do that to you, did he Stacy?" Trish asked as concern filled her eyes. Stacy remained silent as she looked at the floor._

"_Oh my gosh..." Trish said "Get in here right now." She said as she grabbed Stacy and pulled her into the nearest locker room, which was thankfully empty._

"_Stacy, is it true?" Trish asked as the two of them sat down on the nearest couch. Stacy solemnly nodded her head. "You need to break up with him! You can't possibly stay with him after that!"_

"_You don't understand!" Stacy said loudly "He's only doing it because he loves me!" _

"_Stacy, if he loved you he wouldn't hit you!" Trish responded. Stacy got up and stormed out of the room._

**End Flashback**

"What the heck is going on? Stacy just ran out of my room practically crying!" Randy asked as Trish stepped out of the locker room.

"Randy, can we go somewhere more private?" She asked.

"I guess so...the only place I can think of is my locker room." Randy said.

"Alright, let's go then." Trish said as they took off in the direction of his locker room in silence. As soon as they got in there and shut the door, Trish began to talk.

"There's a lot you don't know." She said as she looked at Randy.

"Like what?" Randy asked.

"Well...I can't really tell you. That's something that Stacy needs to do herself. But you need to understand that if you want things to work between you two it might take a while." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked with confusion in his eyes.

"Stacy's been through some tough times. Things have been hard for her lately. But if you like her like I think you do-" She said as she touched his arm "-then you just have to be patient. Things will work themselves out eventually. I should probably be getting back to her though." She said as she stepped towards the door.

"Just do one thing for me?" Randy asked before Trish left.

"And what would that be?" She responded.

"Tell Stace that I'm sorry for whatever I did. And tell her that I really want things to work out between us." He said.

"I'll see what I can do." Trish said with a sly smile as she stepped out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Really?

Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter, but I had a bit of writers block. I have an interesting idea for the next chapter, so stay tuned for that. Other wise, I don't thin that there will be many more chapters after this one. I'd say that there will probably be 5 more at most. Thanks for the reviews and keep those up!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Well doesn't Randy have next week off? He was going to do some appearances or something?" Trish asked as she sat with Stacy on a bed in their hotel room with a carton of ice cream between them.

"Yeah." Stacy answered as she shoved a spoonful of the chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

"How about this, next week we can just hang out, and you can calm down and everything, and then when he gets back, maybe you can try and tell him then." Trish suggested.

"I guess I can try." Stacy responded.

"You know you mean a lot to him Stace, he really wants this to work between you two." Trish said as she took a scoop full of the ice cream.

"Really?" Stacy asked as she looked over at Trish.

"Yep. Just give it time. It'll work out." Trish said as there was a knock on the door.

**Flashback**

"_Get ready because we need to leave in a little while." Andrew said as he looked at himself in the mirror._

"_Go where?" Stacy asked with a sigh as she pulled the covers on the bed up over her head._

"_To that appearance I have to make, remember?" He responded as he ran a hand through his newly cut hair._

"_Do I have to come? I have such a bad headache." She asked as she removed the sheets from her face._

"_Yes, you have to come." He demanded as he looked away from the mirror and glared at her._

"_But why?" Stacy asked._

"_Because I said you did." He answered as he approached the bed with a murderous look in his eyes. _

"_Andrew, please..." Stacy pleaded as she pulled the covers of the bed close to her and huddled in a little ball._

"_Go get your clothes on or else we are going to be late." Andrew demanded as he flung the covers away from Stacy. The tears began to well up in her eyes as she slowly got up from where she was laying on the bed. As soon as she stood up, Andrew smacked her across the face and Stacy fell to the floor. "That's for not listening to me in the first place. Now get your clothes on and let's go." _

**End Flashback**

"I'll get it." Trish said as she got up from the bed and looked through the peep hole to see who was knocking. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed as she saw the brunette standing on the other side of the door.


End file.
